


Im thinking a title

by Snowed_koshka



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Choices, Choking, Drug-Induced Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Neglect, Punishment, Suicide Attempt, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowed_koshka/pseuds/Snowed_koshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi guys!!!<br/>This is my 2nd fic!!!<br/>Well ummm I'm trying to practice my English<br/>My nebulae am so shy but here we go!!!</p><p>My fic it's about a young Pickles, about how he lived in Wisconsin and how he decided leave behind all that terrible life</p><p>I've a little space in tumblr and I announce when I upload chapters and other things!!!<br/>And suscribe!!! <3 w <3<br/>I use the same name Snowed_koshka</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Well I'm not sure if I'm writing correctly but if something's wrong plz tell me  
> My fic is a little bit weird but I'm trying to practice
> 
> I'd like to said that I got my inspiration from Sara-the-invaderchin, Rroseart, Friendship-canoe and other counts of tumblr that upload the best metalocalypse art!!!
> 
> Let's begin!!!!

Pickles was already accustomed to the "visits" of his brother Seth, the older brother came to that department although not welcome -hello Corey- the redhaired felt how his skin bristle, Seth pushed his brother to enter -don't worry, today we're going to have the best day- Pickles didn't care to oppose to his brother because of that sadistic side that could kill him.

The chestnut smile lecherous because he knew that the banquet almost begin, the young try to find a way to defend himself but it was late the hands of Seth begin to pet him slowly, Pickles try to avoid that because he at least want to live another day and not being a corpse -Think in Amber! What is going to said? Stop to doing this Seth!- The redhaired notice that the sinful smile of his brother dissapear turning into a sneer and suddenly the hands of the older brother run to the neck of the small, choking him -I know you love it, I know that you love when I come here and I give some sense in your stupid life. I don't care what she it's thinking, she's a whore, she's just a screen-

 

Pickles fight trying to break free but Seth was stronger, suddenly he let go his little brother and Pickles let himself fall into the floor. The old one get near and took his brother from the hair -you're my slobbin Corey mmmm I'm getting excited looking how your eyeliner is melting with your tears- without letting go his little brother and he begin to under the rack -I know that you love this part Corey, so say ah!-  
But suddenly the bell rang -listen carefully Corey, you're going to open the door and pretend that nothing happens, then you're going to come back and finish your dirty work, it's clear?- Those words sound like a whiplash but the redhaired consent and go right to the door


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I return!!!  
> Well new week and new chapter!!!!!  
> Thanks to all for reading me and for giving me some kudos <3
> 
> Well today i got crazy and I write a little bit more!!
> 
> In resume Pickles keep fighting against his brother Seth!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot it but in my story Pickles "real name" is Corey  
> And yes his underage... I think xD

Pickles become himself again that smug guy like any teenager, when he opened the door there was his mother that fucking bitch who prefer Seth over him -What do you want?- Molly seemed to be depressed and sleepless -Cory please come back home- Molly approached to embrace him but Pickles in a smooth move avoid it -I know that you hate me but we can fix it!-,-... fix it?? Are you fucking kidding me Molly? Im not returning to that scum of house! As soon as I can I'll leave Wisconsin... now GO AWAY!- Feeling the anger burning his veins Pickles slammed the door and he felt how the world dissappear -Idiots, douchbags, I'm so pissed!- He return to the reality when he heard the voice of his brother -Pleased to talk with mom? Now get up you've work to do bitch-.

The redhaired don't give a shit so his older brother yanked the hair of the youngest but Pickles hit him in the crotch -get off me douchbag, if you touch me again I'll cut your dick and I'll make you swallow it- Pickles choke his brother with all his strength -come on douchbag ask for mercy- But Seth began to smile and Pickles let him go -Did you finish dear Corey?- Pickles was speakless, Seth was like nothing, the bruises were visible but Seth give a shit, in a desperate move the young leap over his older brother but Seth stop him grabbing him from the neck -we need to stop with these child games Corey, I noticed that you deserve punishment and I mean a real one! Cuz belive me I'm very angry right now!- Seth throw his brother to the couch and the older brother began to undress his little brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that my chapters are too short but ... unu I get crazy trying to write more and sometimes I think I fail trying to traduce it from the spanish  
> But this week is special 
> 
> And remember the next week I'll upload new chapter!!
> 
> Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!!!
> 
> Sorry for not uploading chapter the last week but I'm in the last lap of the third period!!  
> Uwu uff I feel a little bit stressed but I'm doing my best!!!
> 
> Well this week I'm going to upload a little bit more and finally I'm going to write those parts (If you know what I mean xD) as a gift
> 
> And before I start let me said that thank you for reading me guys I feel so happy and proud uwu I was crying when I knew about the views! Thanks a lot everybody!!!! <3

Cornered in the sofa paralyzed by the fear and hate that his older brother arouse, the redhaired cry for help but that was a terrible mistake , the wrath of Seth grow and he gave to his small brother a heavy blow, Pickles try to avoid it but it was in vain, Seth with madness beat him feeling pleasure -What's up Corey? You want me to stop? You dirty bitch- The chestnut took the redhaired's chin -You know what? I won't kill you, I'm going to sell ya as the cheredhayou are and you know that I got friends who would pay well for it!- Pickles just looked at his brother, Seth released to approach to the phone and he quickly dial  
-Frank? Its me Seth! Bring the boys, tell them to bring "all that stuff" No idiot I'm in the Corey's department...- Pickles just looked his bother talking on the phone but he wasn't listening because he felt so stumped, Seth stare at the young with that crooked grin after almost one hour talking by the phone the older hang up -This is going to be amazing Corey, we've guests! My... You can't welcome they in that condition.  
Seth approach to his little brother he began to undress him quickly, the redhaired try to resist but he already taste his blood and the fists of his brother, so the small gave up, the redhaired was naked his body was full of bruises, scars and hickeys, the chestnut lift him and took it by his waist -Just look at you Corey, you really look like a cheap whore, needy of sex and domination-Suddenly someone rang the bell and full of ecstasy Seth shove his naked brother to the sofa and approach to the door open it -Hello guys you're late I almost begin- Those guys enter to the lounge of that department -For all the heavens Seth, your brother... What have you done?-Worried Frank get closer to the redhaired and begin to pet him -Don't worry little one I'm going to take care of you- Pickles draft a naif smile but unexpectedly Frank took him by the neck -I'm first and let me tell you that I don't get pleased easily- Seth get closer and look at his brother -I told you Corey, so Frank you and your guys can dispose of him all that you want!- Pickles was trapped and who knows if he could live another day.  
Frank was wearing tight jeans who shows that limb, he unzipped in front of the redhaired -Come on release my cock and suck it!- the young one opened his mouth allowed being yanked by Frank, the other guys were excited and notice this getting closer -Back off idiots, I said that I was first, maybe I leave you the leftovers- Frank growl meanwhile he control the head of Pickles, Seth was excited too and he couldn't hide it and he began to jacking off -Mmmmm I want to fuck Corey too, what do you think about a threesome Frank?- Frank made a broad grin to the chestnut -Why not Seth! At least you invite me, so use your brother as you want too- Pickles only had suicide thoughts, the redhaired look at Frank meanwhile he was sucking but when Frank notice this que separate him from his cock -P...plea..se Fra...nky stop- as soon as Pickles finish this sentence Frank dump his dick again into that warm mouth, Seth get close to his young brother -You never learn, don't you?- the chestnut spank several times, hearing the moans and waiting that the skin of his brother get reddish.  
-Come on bitch grizzle louder!- Seth said this with savagery, he was getting prepare to enter into his brother -Do it Seth!, this slobbin deserve being fuck til deth- The older one without mercy enter into the tight of his brother, this action make Pickles push away the dick of Frank and scream so loud as he can -Who told you stop sucking??- Frank reinsert his dick and he synchronize with the moves of Seth, after those stabs Pickles was weak and almost unconscious -My... Oh Corey you're so tight so tight that I think I'm gonna cum and you Franky?- Frank grunt in agree and in a hard stab both finish in the redhaired and they leave him layed in the cold floor -There are the leftovers guys- said Seth without worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it guys!!  
> My nebula I tried to write those scenes but I'm working on it
> 
> Please stay tune maybe I upload more this week  
> And thanks again for reading me


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -maybe it's time to go out of here!-
> 
> Pickles tries to scape but maybe that's not the way as he thought. .. but mayb something could change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys one thing before reading!!
> 
> This sign "~" means that is a flashback!
> 
> And as always said thank you for reading me and your kudos!  
> Follow me on tumblr I notify when I upload!!!
> 
> Enjoy it & stay tuned for the next chapter!!!

The days pass away and Pickles was chained on his own department, he suffered each sin of his brother and the gatecrashers, the abuse of drugs was hard and the redhaired was scrawny. Seth enter to the room and light a cigarette -Hello lil' bro! Having fun?- the chesnut breathe out the smoke in front of his younger brother, Pickles was semi unconscious -You're so sweet and quiet Corey!- the young one try to reach his brother but Seth get near and hold the wrist of the youngest -even fucked as a whore, you're delightful Corey, I love the way you moan and say my name!- Pickles was downcast -please Seth, let me go...- the redhaired feel how the chesnut squeeze his wrist -but why? As I said! You're a great bitch and I can't throw away that! Today you've a lot of customers and you can't fail!- Seth squeeze so hard that he left a red mark -I'll bring you some snowy spliff, you need to do some lines to wake-up!- the older one left the room but Pickles still there alone and hurted!,the chains, the pain and put on shame. The time keep passing and after some hours Seth come back with some cocaine

-look Corey I've some cocaine here for you!- Pickles saw how his brother get near to leave the stuff on the table -Please Seth...- and the older one stare -What do you want Corey?- and with a smooth move making sound the chains -the stars ... keep shining meanwhile I'm here?- Seth smile, approaching to the redhaired and knelt -The stars die since you're here but nobody give a shit- after this the older pet his brother -On the table you can find something to forget, I gotta leave but be a good boy! See you later!- Seth quickly leave the room, the youngest get near to the table and take the razor, he felt the cold and caress the razor against his bruised skin, raising his other hand Pickles do a smooth move cutting his vains and falling to the floor feeling how the blood drip out slowly at his sight, Pickles felt cold and how his breath decrease -Goodbye ... stars- the redhaired saw that little puddle and hum a lullaby. ~-Cory darling wake up- Molly gently called him and the small opened his eyes and saw how his mother was knelt before him -you sleepy one wake up! I saw the green of your eyes!- Corey smile to his mother, jump out of the bed and hug her so lovely -mom!- Molly answer to the hug -yes darling?- but before the little Corey could answer -Mom! Dad said that he couldn't find his grey shirt- Molly free Corey from the hug and walk away leaving the young and older alone, Seth dedicate a cold look to the redhaired and approach to him, face to face the older pass his hand through the red hair of the small -BOYS THE BREAKFAST IS READY!!!!- Corey ran quickly to the kitchen and take a sit -Today we've some waffles and syrup!!- Corey eat how much waffles as he can and when he finish he felt sleepy -Cory darling now that you're on vacation please clean your room!- The little one agree and walk straight to his room turning on the tv and lying down in his bed -there's nothing on the tv and I don't want to go out!!!- Corey keep changing the channel but suddenly Seth appear -What to watch some tv with me bro??- asked the little one and Seth enter and take a sit on the bed of his brother -change the channel I don't want to watch cartoons, put it on the music channel I've heard a cool band called Metallica!- the little brother refuse and the chesnut get mad and fight for the control -You're such a mooncalf!!- Seth put the music channel -and there they are... metallica!-.  
A weird melody echo trough the ears of the youngest -Do you like it Corey??- Seth get near and near until they were face to face -Corey?-~

-Oh god we're fuck we're fuck!! He's loosing a lot of blood! Frank what we're going to do?? Seth can't know it!!- Frank get near to Pickles and carry him to the car -let's take him to the hospital- Frank give a heavy blow to his partner -you idiot! He's hurted, drugged, kidnapped and surprise mother fucker he's raped too so we look like we're in charge of it! We're going to throw him some where and we're going to pretend that nothing happens, understood??- Now that Pickles was in the car Frank drove at the limits of the city -Frank, he's getting cold!- Frank go out of the car and ripped a piece of his clothes and rustle up a bandage tangle up in the wrist of the redhaired -well Corey good bye! There are a lot of sweet boys out there waiting and you're wasting my time- Frank took the naked body and he drop it away -Hey! What are you doing??- asked a deep voice and Frank got in the car quickly and drove away -the fuck? They throw something- the guy search and he found the body and see that keep breathing, as fast as he can the other guy take pickles and cover him with a black leathered jacket to take him to a to a hospital -please say something!!- the redhaired was unconscious -hey you!! Please!- the guy ran a great distance till he found a hospital and beg for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I accidentally cut a part but now its here!!!  
> Sorry I feel ashamed!!!! Unu


	5. -Les étoiles gardent briller en attendant je suis ici?-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything changes and seems to be hopeless and weird  
> ... I don't know how to make this an astonished story but let me tell ya that like always I put my heart and soul  
> Remember to follow me on tumblr and follow me cuz I announce when I upload chapter!!!
> 
> Please stay tuned oh btw your kudos and comments are welcome :)

~Seth put a hand in the face of the young one -let's go to the garage, I've something to show you Corey!- the little one felt frightened because Seth was a box of surprises -I don't know Seth, The last time we get in a trouble because you almost start a fire and I don't want to be a trouble maker- the chesnut look at the clock then he quickly close the door of the room of his brother and return to the bed -close your eyes bro!- Corey obey and he felt the how the hands of his brother stroll around -Seth what are you doing??- the little one was flickering -why you're so afraid Corey?, I'm not going to hurt you! But I want to know why you're so sweet and quiet Corey! - the little one opened his eyes and saw how Seth was there so quiet~

-He lost a lot of blood but thanks to you he stills alive- when the doctor said that the big guy only answer grunting and enter, he saw the redhaired laid on that bed and get near, when suddenly Pickles opened his eyes and whisper -why I'm not dead?-then he saw him, that raven haired and bulky man beside him -Seth send you? - the black haired just stare there frozen -I'm glad that you woke up, this guy bring you here- Pickles saw the big guy -please leave us doc!- when the doctor leave the redhaired sat on the bed - may I ask how do you find me?- those green eyes look at the small guy and after deadly silence minutes -someone throw you at the limits of the city, I saw that you was bleeding out- the redhaired felt weird and mute -Look I don't know anything you...- Pickles put a hand on the chest of the biggest -they must pay- the raven haired move away leaving that hand on the air -I must leave boy- that deep voice pierce and stay in the room but not that big guy... Meanwhile Seth was with Amber in a little house, having a heavy fight about the unfaithfulness of the chesnut -At least you still here Amber! The door is over there if you want to leave, because I'm not going to change for you!- Amber know that if she leaves she'll live on the streets but she can't handle anymore that bullshit, Seth approach to her -listen and listen carefully you bitch, I'm going to do all that I want even if you don't like it and remember that I pay you for your service!- Amber was afraid and quiet that only saw how Seth leave... where?Only heaven knows!. Now that the chesnut leave behind that stupid scene of all the days he walks to downtown and maybe thinking about that words "the stars keep shining meanwhile I'm here?" That was a phrase that Pickles made when he was a little boy and was taken to the hospital because of his asthma, he stops and look to the starry sky -I lied Corey, the sky is star - filled...- Seth keep walking deep on his thoughts when he felt that need of get even for making him remember that kind and sweet child that the redhaired was. So the older walked to that department quickly as he can at each step he felt anger mixed with lust

~-tell me why you're like that? I feel weird and sometimes I dream that I...- Seth pupils were full dilated. The unforgiven sound filling the silence of the room -no I can't do this, you don't deserve it- the chesnut lay down and sang some lyrics of that song -bro? ... could you please teach me more about that band??- Seth turned to the small and smile too -everything bro!- the chesnut get near again and talk to his little brother, the hours went so fast that the night arrive and Corey was sleepy so he cuddle his brother and Seth hum a lullaby for his brother and fall asleep too, suddenly someone opened the door and whisper -guys? Are you here?- Molly enter and saw how both were sleeping together, she turn off the TV and approach to the bed to wrap up them -good night my little angels- silently she go out of the room and part of the night pass and Seth woke up at 4 am almost perspiring, he knows that nothing could save him from that feeling, the older saw how the little one breathe slowly -you're a little angel Corey... No I've to stop thinking about feeliagain~entrails- the little Corey move deep to the chest of Seth and he heard how the little one mumble something, the chestnut hug him and put away those feelings remembering some songs until he fall asleep again~

Seth arrive to the department and saw some strange stains on the floor -is that... Blood? Jjj maybe that slut won a heavy body blow but...- no one except Seth got keys of the department so he ran to that room and when he open the door he saw the razor stained with dry blood -oh you're a son of a bitch Franky!- the smell of the blood make him feel arouse, think about how the young man was fucked, hurted and tortured made him felt excited but returning to the situation he must find Corey -now I see that I can't trust in the boys jjj but when I've Corey with me again I'll make him learn that he only belongs to me!- Seth was pissed as fuck when he heard that someone was in the department too so he got hide in a corner and listen -maybe Franky forgot to close the door- , -hope Seth never know he possible kill us with out pity, I can imagine it for the way he fuck Corey- the guys walk around when Seth appear in front of them -don't worry guys maybe I won't kill you if you take me with Frank!- the guys were frozen they felt how everything was fucked -take me with him now!!!- the boys take Seth to the car and drove to an awful house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys as I always said ... Thanks for reading me!!! You make a little girl happy!!  
> I'll like to take advantage of this little space to said that a lot of surprises are coming because you deserve it!
> 
> :p soorry for the French but after I saw Nathan talking a little bit make me want to learn jjjjjj he's so lovely speaking French, don't you think???  
> -Dis-moi pourquoi vous êtes comments ça?-


End file.
